luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Hypno Flower
"The rightful queen has returned~" ~ Royal Hypno Flower The Royal Hypno Flower was created by the Shopkeeper as his greatest experiment to be the newest leader of the plants in Plants vs. Zombies Plush. The Royal Hypno Flower is loved by Citron, he seems to be attracted to her because of her hypnosis. However, Royal Hypno Flower cannot feel anything, nor return the other one's feelings, as she cannot feel anything but hatred for the zombies, wanting to destroy each and every one of them. Mainly, she has succeeded with each plan she hatched, but in other instances she has failed. It wasn't until her downfall in Royal End, ''where Caput finally finished her off for good, Physical Appearance The Royal Hypno flower is a large sunflower with Hypno Shroom eyes. She also has pink petals and a purple stem. Beneath her two leaves is a pink "energy stomach" which is a weak spot. Personality The Royal Hypno Flower commands over her plant army. Though at first appearing quite sweet, she has since become more selfish towards the plants. Focusing solely on taking down the zombies is her motivation and nothing more. She cannot feel anything but hatred since she feels that emotions can make one weak and defenseless. She shows no mercy towards any of the zombies, wanting to kill each and every one of them. Appearances * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Royally Rotten * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Codename B.E.A.N. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: I, Zombie * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Downpour * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Powered Plants on the Prowl! * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Ice Ice Yeti * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Atop The Roof * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Wagon Goes Boom * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Wealthy One * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Bungee Zombies In The Sky * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Pirates On The Wind * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Power Me Up * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Royal End * Robot Peashooter: Holding out for a Hambone * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 44: Triple the Threats! Quotes ''"You can never be too bloodthirsty when zombies are involved~" "There you go boy~ Now all of you, prepare for the next wave!" "In fact, everyone did fantastic! I'm proud of each and every one of you." "Groovy, baby~" "What, some puny little sunflower? Hah! You need someone bigger, someone stronger." "If only if it were the last of those zombies, but sadly no..." "Emotions? HA! They distract you from the will of battle! Only a weakling would let emotions turn their tide..." "You stupid zombies. Did you really think that you could get the brains that easily? HA! I'm going to present to you my newest creation. Aah, my new creation... AWAKEN! Have fun~" "You all think your so tough, I'll take down all of you!" "A new era of the plant kingdom shall rise." "Is there a problem?" "Face the power of the goatification." "Bring it on,Purple Nurple." Trivia * She was created with the DNA of a Sunflower and Hypno Shroom. * She can hypnotize any foe, seen by her hypnotizing Citron. * She has a weak spot where her leaves are covering. * It has been revealed in "Bungee Zombies in the Sky," that it takes a bunch of zombies to carry her. * Originally liking the role of the character, CharmeleonWarrior began to despise voicing her towards the Rooftop levels. * It is revealed in "Atop The Roof" that she is ticklish. Gallery Head Zombie VS Royal Hypno Flower.PNG|Head Zombie confronting the Royal Hypno Flower. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Magics peoples Category:Plants Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Experiments Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The Giants! Category:Most Hated Characters Category:Giants Category:Plantoid-Z Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Pure Evil Category:Final Bosses Category:Hypnotists Category:Those voiced by CharmeleonWarrior Category:Insane Characters